


Lilies

by Izzu



Category: Japanese Drama, Maou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always loved lilies. Yet now, the flower held a different presence in her heart. Shiori-centric, post series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies

White lilies...  
  
He used to say that he liked it. Since it used to be a favourite of his mother as well, the flower. It also reminded him of summer.  
  
She loved it as well, white lilies especially. The meaning of the flower itself; really suited her and now it would also make her think constantly of  _him._ She didn't think that she would ever dislike the flower.  
  
She still remembers his words that night, of how he had thanked her for letting him remember how it was to be happy. She wondered... if things had gone differently, could both of them live, happily... ever after? Not that she yearned to have such fairy tale life, but she had missed it. The look he used to show her when he had been happy. Since she seldom had been able to see him smile... earnestly, spare those few sacred moments. She wished, things could have happened differently—that Serizawa-san and Tomoo-san could have make right the mistakes they had made in a different way. To which, they could have been able to start a new life.   
  
She sighed.  
  
Alas, this was just a mere wish.  
  
No matter how much she wished for it, nothing will change. It won't bring them back.  
  
Sakita Shiori placed the bouquet of lilies on Tomoo's grave as she took a moment to pray for his soul.  
  
Even then, at least they had resolved their differences. Serizawa-san and Tomoo-san, if the after image she had seen from that broken harmonica the other day had shown her everything that happened that night. At least both of them had passed away at peace.  
  
What's left now... would be how; everyone who was left behind would continue to live.  
  
Would she be able to meet someone else as kind as Tomoo-san?  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoo-san. Everything would be alright."  
  
Shiori placed a kiss on her fingers before placing them over the engraving of Tomoo's name on the tombstone.  
  
"I wonder... would I be able to love someone else again, like I had with you?"  
  
She rose as she brushed the sands off from her dress.  
  
"I'll remember you always, Tomoo-san," she said softly before turning around to leave. Shiori smiled as she glanced to the sky.  
  
The sky was beautiful. 


End file.
